30 December 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-12-30 ; Comments * Fifth of six shows featuring the legendary, long-lost but now found, 1976 Festive Fifty, the first ever. * Tracklisting information below kindly provided by Ken Garner, author of The Peel Sessions, via the Peel Mailing List. Many thanks, Ken! This recording finally appeared on April 1st 2011 when Ken and John Cavanagh made it available. *Start of show: "Good evening to each one of you. This is actually our last show of 1976, but of course tomorrow night you'll be able to enjoy a New Year's Eve Special in the company of Kid Jensen and Simon Bates, which starts I think at 7 o'clock and goes on until 1 o'clock on New Year's Day. But on this programme we have sessions from Deaf School and the Frankie Miller Band, plus of course more from your Festive Fifty, starting tonight at number 18. First though..." Sessions *Deaf School, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1976-08-19. Available on What A Way To End It All (The Anthology) (2xCD, 2003, Castle Music). 'Where's The Weekend?' and 'Knock Knock Knocking' not TX in this show. *Frankie Miller, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1976-06-10. No known commercial release. 'The Doodle Song' and 'Ain't Got No Money' not TX in this show. Referred to throughout by Peel as 'the Frankie Miller Band.' Tracklisting *Frankie Miller: 'Brickyard Blues' (Peel Session) *Deaf School: 'Final Act' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Both of these sessions tonight produced by Tony Wilson. He's currently enjoying a romantic holiday away from it all in somewhere interesting like Portsmouth. If you're listening Tony, two nice sessions.') *Frankie Miller: 'Sail Away' (Peel Session) 1976 Festive Fifty: Numbers 18-11 :(JP: 'And it's time for us now to get back to our Festive Fifty. I won't go through everything that's gone before, but it will eventually be published in one of the music papers, for those of you who are curious to know what the things have been.') *'18': Captain Beefheart, 'Big Eyed Beans From Venus (LP-Clear Spot)' (Reprise) :(JP: 'You certainly chose well there, boys and girls.') *'17': Beatles, 'Strawberry Fields Forever (LP-Magical Mystery Tour)' (Parlophone) Peel omits the short extra part at the playout, possibly due to time constraints. :(JP: 'John Walters and meself were talking recently to a girl who works at the BBC called Veronica, and discussing the Beatles, and she said, "Oh yes, I can just remember them." Amazing when you think about it.') *'16': Jimi Hendrix, 'Voodoo Chile (7")' (Track) Credited to the Jimi Hendrix Experience. :(JP: 'Great stuff, and what a treat to hear that again....And you may easily at this moment be saying, "Well, Strawberry Fields Forever, Voodoo Chile, very nice, but a bit obvious. Not the sort of thing we were expecting from a Festive Fifty on this programme." Well, if you think the programme's at all predictable, how about this at number 15?') *'15': Legendary Stardust Cowboy, 'Paralyzed (7")' (Mercury) :(JP: 'You'll hardly believe this, but for the first couple of weeks, in fact the first three weeks of the Festive Fifty, that was actually leading the field. I was rather disappointed to see it sink down to that position, although it didn't sink very far. Glad that it got in there at all, really.') *'14': Beatles, 'Hey Jude! (LP-Hey Jude!)' (Apple) :(JP: 'I don't think I'd be giving away a great deal if I told you about the top 10, which is being broadcast on Bank Holiday Monday between 10 o'clock and midnight in a rather extended two-hour programme. My own favourite Beatles track didn't make it, unfortunately, which was And Your Bird Can Sing, but I'd like to thank the one person who did vote for it. Nice of them to try because it's a good record.') However, he eventually made up for this omission by including it in the Peelenium for 1966. *'13': Rolling Stones, 'Brown Sugar (LP-Made In The Shade)' (Rolling Stones) *''(trailer for Paul Gambaccini's show on New Year's Day. He's in New York, so it will be presented by 'somebody with radio experience')'' *'12': Neil Young & Crazy Horse, 'Cortez The Killer (LP-Zuma)' (Reprise) :(JP: 'This one caused considerable rejoicing at Peel Acres.') *'11': Poco, 'Rose Of Cimarron (LP-Rose Of Cimarron)' (ABC) :(JP: 'Ah, what a marvellous record that is...One of very few records from 1976 to get into the Festive Fifty, and if you want to find out if any others made it, you have to listen to the Top 10 on Monday. I'll give you a hint, though: one more did.') *Deaf School: 'What A Way To End It All' (Peel Session) *''(Peel plays a snatch of Rose Of Cimarron again)'' File ;Name *a) Peel 1976-12-30 F50 #18-11.mp3 *b) 1976-12-30 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 *c) John Peel 30 Dec 1976 complete.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:59:59 *b) 01:00:04 *c) 01:03:16 ;Other *a) b) Excellent stereo sound at 192kbps. *c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) No longer available online *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Tim's Tapes